Bittersweet
by Nubes
Summary: After a meaningless night with Chris, Lorelai finds her luck with Luke. But there s something that could destroy everything...Chapter 8 up!
1. A brush and a kiss

**A/N:I started a new story, which takes place around 1.15. **

**Summary: Lorelai slept with Chris and missed her painting-meeting with Luke. But her try to make up ends not the way she planned it. The relationship is new and romantic but the night with Chris left its mark.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin´...Unfortunately!

* * *

Chapter I: A brush and a kiss **

Lorelai dipped her brush into the bucket with the pastel-colored fluid. She loved painting. She didn´t know why but she did. Lorelai stood in front of the large shelf and thought about the last two days. The reason she stood in the diner in the middle of the night had to do with Christopher and her behaviour. Rory´s dad showed up all of sudden and pushed his way back into the Gilmore's life again. Lorelai sighed as she remembered last night when she slept with Chris on the elder Gilmore´s balcony. It broke her heart that she missed the sprucing-meeting with Luke just because of this short weakness. The look Luke gave her when she explained her missing the evening.

_LORELAI: I'm a rat. We had a date and I stood you up.  
LUKE: It wasn't a date, it was just a paint.  
LORELAI: I'm a rat, I need cheese.  
LUKE: Forget it._

He was hurt she could tell. But as Lorelai told him the reason she thought Luke would cry any minute. 

LUKE: Something came up?  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
LUKE: Something...someone.  
LORELAI: Luke.  
LUKE: Am I right?  
LORELAI: I'm sorry.  
LUKE: Yeah, ok. Well I'm late.  
LORELAI: Oh.

Lorelai sighed again in disbelief. _What kind of friend am I?_ She thought to herself. She pushed her thoughts away and continued painting.

Lorelai being Lorelai started to hum and sing not aware of the time. As she sang _Girls just wanna have fun,_ Luke entered the diner from his apartment.

He cleared his throat and Lorelai jumped five feet up.

"Oh my god! Are you nuts? You scared me half to death." Lorelai held her chest with her right hand.

Luke looked confused and sleepy. "Same question here. Are you nuts? It´s 3 in the morning and you´re painting my diner?"

Lorelai smirked. "And this is so abnormal?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'm making up for our missed date last night."

Luke rolled his eyes again. "It was no date and I said it is okay."

Lorelai looked shyly down to her shoes. "Yeah I know. But I've been a real jerk lately so I wanted to surprise you, which doesn´t work anymore because you have already seen it and…"

"Lorelai." She looked up. "Shut up...please."

She giggled. "Sorry. Do you like it?"

Luke walked through the diner observing the new colors. "Yup, I do. Thank you." He smiled at her warmly now realizing how close they both stood.

"Well my pleasure. It´s the least I can do foryou. By the way, sorry for waking you."

Luke smirked. "No problem, it´s my normal ´wake-up-and-find-out-what-Lorelai-is-doing-time ya know?" He stroked her arm slightly. "I think there is more paint on you than on the walls."

Lorelai looked down at her paint covered clothing and laughed. "Nah, it´s the new _Cosmopolitan_ style"

Luke smiled at her intensely and realized again how beautiful she was. They both stared at each other in awkward silence.

"I should get finished." Lorelai broke the silence.

"I will help ya." Luke answered now very awake. "But I should change into working clothes."

Lorelai giggled. "Yeah you should do that. Although I think that you look very hot in your pajamas." _Whoa did I say that?_ Lorelai was stunned, and so was Luke. "What?"

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Uhm nothin´. Never mind." She turned around, and started painting again, in an effort to keep Luke from seeing her blush.

Luke smiled and moved slowly but he didn´t go upstairs. "Yes, I said that to myself a long time ago." He liked teasing her especially when she was the one who was embarrassed. Still no reaction from Lorelai. "Okay, I will change and I'll be right back. Promise." Luke left the room with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_Oh my god how embarrassing! I have to think first before I speak. Very easy, but not easy enough for a Gilmore. Why did I think that at all?_ Lorelai rambled inside and didn´t notice that Luke was already back. 

"Are you working or just thinking, Lorelai?" Lorelai turned around and collided with Luke.

"Sorry. I didn´t noticed you." She looked into his blue eyes and was at a loss for words.

_Stop it! It is Luke. Coffee-angel Luke. Town´s Luke. Best friend´s Luke. Hot Luke. _Lorelai was lost in her thoughts but she was brought back to reality when she felt Luke's lips meet hers.

"No. We can´t do this."

Luke was hurt and disappointed. "Why?"

Lorelai looked sad. "Because…I…" Luke stopped her try of an excuse as he sealed her mouth with his lips again.

Now Lorelai gave in and put her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened but Lorelai pulled back. "Luke, it´s just so weird."

He smirked. "Really? I think it is perfect."

Lorelai smiled a little but didn´t moved her arms. "I know it´s absolutely weird but it is perfect." With that she kissed Luke again more passionately.

"As much as I enjoy this, we should stop here. We should finish painting. Okay"

Lorelai tried to be rational. Luke just pouted but gave in. _I will try again later_ he made a mental note. "Okay then let´s go."

Lorelai tried to concentrate on her work but she had to glace over at Luke every once in awhile. She couldn´t ignore the butterflies in her stomach and smiled the whole time.

_What a great kiss. _Both thought while working in silence.

_Much way better than Chris._ Lorelai remarked and giggled.

_Much way better than Rachel._ Luke smiled.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you like it so far and please review (also criticismis desired). I will update if you want to ;).**


	2. Wonderful thing

**Hello everybody!**

**I know I kinda let you wait a very long time, but I´ve to be in the right writer mood to continue.That´s what I did the last day. It´s my longest chapter ever (ok I didn´t write that much ;) ), so I hope that indemnifies the waiting. **

**Thanks to Christi06, flirtswithdisaster, The27Gilmore and borncountry88 for reviewing! I hope that there´ll be more soon.**

**And Thank you John for beta-ing :).**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wonderful thing**

Lorelai and Luke stood in the middle of the diner at 4.30 in the morning.

"Ready." Lorelai smiled relieved.

"Yeah I´m so done. Caesar can open at nine. I don´t care, I just want to sleep." Luke yawned.

Lorelai looked as tired as Luke and could hardly hold her eyes open. "Sleep! I need sleep! I just have to find my keys…" Lorelai observed the diner but made no effort to move.

"You can stay here. I will sleep on the couch." Luke offered.

"Angel!" Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah heaven sent." Luke smiled.

After Luke turned the light out, they both went upstairs half-asleep.

---------------

Lorelai headed straight for the bed and fell down.

"Oh so comfortable. I love it."

Luke went to the couch and laid down. "Not as comfortable as my bed but bearable."

Lorelai sat up immediately. "Luke…are you averse sleeping in this bed with me? I feel so alone here and mainly your couch is horrible."

Luke sat up too. He thought that he might have misunderstood Lorelai´s words but her pleading look took his doubts away. "If this is what you want…"

Lorelai smirked and winked. "Absolutely! I think we have to finish what we started earlier."

Luke was completely stunned. "Uhm…I…Okay." That was what he always dreamt of and now his dream was about to come true. He made slowly his way to Lorelai and sat down. Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him there.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Luke flirted.

"Yes, but this is much way better than sleeping." Lorelai whispered against his stubble.

Luke moaned and lost his mind as Lorelai made his way to his mouth. They shared a soft and long kiss.

Some moments later Luke forced to pull back. "Do you really want this? We don´t need to rush it. We have time."

Lorelai kissed him more passionate and purred against his mouth. "I waited 3 years, that´s enough, don´t you think?"

"You bet!" Luke pressed Lorelai softly into the sheets and kissed her with passion and love.

Their tongues duelled and explored each others mouths. Lorelai played with the little curls of hair behind Luke´s ears and Luke´s hands wandered down her body. She giggled when he reached her sensitive spots.

"Luke, I´m ticklish. Please!" She laughed loud and started to tickle Luke.

"No, Lorelai. You´re mean."  
"Hah, I knew it! Not so manly as I thought." Lorelai teased Luke.

He stopped tickling and looked Lorelai deep in the eyes. "Lorelai, before I show you how manly I am…" Lorelai giggled. "I want you to know that I´m in and that it does mean a lot to me."

Lorelai became serious. She remembered the night with Chris and felt kind of dirty. She had the need to tell Luke about it because she thought that the Luke-thing was something important. Lorelai cleared her throat "Luke, I want to tell you something."

Luke´s face became concerned and he sat up.

"The night when I missed our date, I slept with Chris." Lorelai could see the hurt in Luke´s eyes again.

"Oh." He wasn´t able to say more.

"I´m sorry to tell you now in this situation, but I think you should know. It didn´t mean anything, it was dumb. What we start right now is wonderful. I want this so much and I feel so stupid that I didn´t see this earlier." Lorelai ended her monologue and watched her hands.

"I can not say that it don´t bug me but I appreciate your honesty." He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "I really think we should sleep now otherwise we won´t get up later. And Postponed is not abandoned. You´ll get what you want." Luke winked and Lorelai smiled snuggling close to Luke. She kissed his fingertips and sighed. "Thank you, Luke. Thank you for everything."

Luke kissed her forehead. "You´re welcome... Good night."

Lorelai started to snooze. "Night."

* * *

Lorelai stood behind the desk of the Independence Inn and tried to focus on reservations, phone calls and Michel´s annoying complaints. But all she could think of was Luke. When she had woken up that morning she saw this beautiful man lying next to her and all she could do was smile. Lorelai had to go to work otherwise she would have spent the whole day in bed with Luke. 

The huge plastered grin on Lorelai´s face did not remain unnoticed by Sookie, who reached the desk of the inn´s lobby that moment. She felt that there was something up and she couldn´t help but ask her best friend about it.

"Hey Lorelai. How you doin´?" Sookie approached.

"I´m fine. Great. Wonderful…isn´t it a lovely day?" Lorelai romanticized absent-mindedly.

Now Sookie was a little concerned. "Uhm, did you take drugs, hun?"

"Kind of…" Lorelai continued day-dreaming.

Sookie clicked her fingers in front of Lorelai´s eyes. "Okaaay. Shall I call 911 or somethin´?"

After that Lorelai came back to earth. "What? Did you say something?"

"Oh I smell a rat. What´s up, sweety?" Sookie beamed.

Lorelai blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "Let´s go into the kitchen."

---------------

They both headed for the ´sanctuary of Sookie where Lorelai poured a cup of coffee first.

After two sips and three jumps from Sookie, Lorelai blabbered it out.

"I kissed Luke…"

"Ahhh, no way! Finally!" Sookie squeaked and hugged Lorelai very tight.

"Oh my…Sookie…air." Lorelai gasped.

Sookie jumped aside. "Sorry, I´m just so exited."

"Yeah me too." Lorelai was about to day-dram again when Sookie kept her on this planet.

"Dear, stay here with your thoughts and tell me everything!"

Lorelai cleared her throat. "There´s not that much to tell. We kissed. By the way an absolutely amazing kiss…(Sookie squeaked again)… and then I slept…"

"What?"

"Sookie calm down. I was just about to say ´and then I slept in his bed. But nothing happened, only a wonderful night in the arms of this wonderful man." Lorelai beamed and ran her finger along the edge of the cup.

"Wow. I´m so happy for you." Sookie nudged Lorelai´s arm softly.

"Yes. I´m very happy too. I even think that he could be _the one_." Lorelai bit her lower lip.

Sookie winked and hugged her. "I always knew that. Just, ya know, you can be very blind sometimes."

Lorelai giggled. "I know. I could kick my own ass for wasting time. You think I should call on Luke now?"

"Oh definitely, hun."

"Ok. See ya later." Lorelai almost flew out of the room.

* * *

The bell rang above the diner´s door and Luke looked up. A shy smile appeared on Luke´s face as Lorelai sat down at the counter. 

"Hey." Lorelai smiled.

"Hi."

"Coffee…please." She pouted.

"That stuff will kill ya sometime." Luke said grumpy.

"Oh and that would be that bad?" Lorelai said innocent.

"Geez, no. Finally silence." Luke giggled.

" Ok than I go to my other diner owner. I guess he´ll know what a great woman I am." Lorelai pouted even more.

"Have fun." With that Luke disappeared behind the curtain to the storage room.

Lorelai followed him, playing along with the cat-and-mouse-game.

---------------

"I won´t make it that easy for you."

Luke turned around and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Woman where is your off-button?"

"Maybe you should search it?" Lorelai flirted.

Luke didn´t say more just kissed her passionately. First Lorelai was a little surprised but soon played by his rules. A minute later they both pulled apart in a need of oxygen.

"I think I found the legendary button." Luke smiled and played with a strand of Lorelai´s hair.

"I´ve just forgot about the other diner owner. You´re way better."

"Yeah? That´s what my other coffee-addicted girlfriend said too. Than it must be true that I´m just perfect." Luke chuckled and Lorelai hit his chest playfully.

"Don´t you dare. You are _my_ personal coffee angel." She kissed him again and stroked his upper arm. The kiss deepened very fast and both were about to take their shirts of when Caesar called from the kitchen.

"Luke, whatcha doin´? The people are starving here."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I guess I gotta go."

"Yeah I guess you have to." Lorelai said disappointed and kissed him one last time.

---------------

When they both returned to the diner, all eyes were upon them.

"Uhm…so thanks for helping me get that thing on the shelf." Luke stuttered.

Lorelai understood and played along. "Yes no problem. That´s what friends are for. So I gotta go. Work."

"Uhm…yeah. Bye."

---------------

Lorelai left Luke´s very quickly and took a deep breath.

_That was weird_, she thought. _And I forgot my coffee, damn it._

Decaffeinated and disappointed Lorelai was on her way back to the Inn as her cell phone rang.

"Hey Lor. What´s up beauty?" Chris said macho-like.

"Nothing." Lorelai answered as cool as she could.

"That´s perfect because I want to take you to dinner that evening. I´ve got a big surprise for you." He continued flattering.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said sarcastically: "What? You want to propose?"

"Yes." Chris said honestly.

Lorelai dropped her cell phone.

* * *

**What will happen? **

**You wanna know?**

**Then I knwo what to do: Press the little purple button below and make me happy :)!**

**TBC (?)**


	3. Whys and What ifs

**Hello people!I´m sorry I let you wait sooo long but I´m not that creative that the ideas just fly through my mind. But here it is my third,extra long and unbeta-ed (Sorry for the mistakes,but my beta didn´t answer - vacation I guess...) chapter! I hope you like it and please review :)!**

**A/N: I know it is a little OOC and AU but I´m not in the mood to work with the "real" personalities of Lorelai and Luke (of the 6th Season at least) and I hope you like it nevertheless :).**

_--------------------------_

**Chapter Three: Whys and What ifs**

_Previously:_

"_Hey Lor. What´s up beauty?" Chris said macho-like._

"_Nothing." Lorelai answered as cool as she could._

"_That´s perfect because I want to take you to dinner that evening. I´ve got a big surprise for you." He continued flattering._

_Lorelai rolled her eyes and said sarcastically: "What? You want to propose?"_

"_Yes." Chris said honestly._

_Lorelai dropped her cell phone._

_­--------------------------_

_Oh my god!_ The only thought that ran through Lorelai´s mind was _Oh my god_. There aren´t many times where she was speechless, but now she was. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion or even stand still. The people in the town, the birds in the sky, the life in her veins.

"Lor? Lorelai? What´s the matter?" The tinny voice of Chris brought Lorelai slowly back to reality. She blinked and remembered the phone to her feet. She lifted it with shaking hands and brought it to her ear.

"I...We...I´ll come home." Lorelai stuttered and flipped her cell phone closed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and began to walk home. Leaving the diner with its owner behind.

_--------------------------_

Chris paced through the living room and rubbed his chin with force. He was angry that Lorelai turned him down this way. He thought that something changed between them. Chris was ready to commit, for good and she wanted that too. _What´s wrong with her? Maybe it was just the shock, maybe it was to sudden. Maybe…_

Chris´ thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door.

"Hey Lor. Are you okay?" Chris asked, his anger covered yet.

Lorelai put her purse at the table and sat down on the couch with a sigh .

"We need to talk."

Chris took his place next to her and tried to look her in the eyes, sensing that something was going completely in the wrong direction.

"I know."

Lorelai played with her hands and avoided Chris´ gaze. "Your proposal came very unexpected…"

"I know." Lorelai´s posture got tense.

"And it´s totally not the time for it."

"What? Why?" Chris asked angrily.

Lorelai looked up for the first time since she entered the house and lifted her eyebrows.

"Hey, stay calm. I didn´t do anything to offend you."

Chris snorted loud and rolled his eyes. "Oh no, you´re right. Mademoiselle didn´t do anything. Are you deaf? I asked you to marry me and you are turning me down for god knows what reason!" He stood in the middle of the room and gestured wildly with his hands.

"I heard you, I said that it is not the time for it and it never will be." Lorelai almost screamed now.

"Lor, you can´t be that stubborn. Are you still that proud that you wouldn´t do something that your parents might appreciate?"

Lorelai´s jaw dropped open. "My parents? What do they have to do with the situation right now?"

"You know that very well. They wanted _us _to get married when Rory was born, but you refused. Now when I´m ready to be there for Rory and for you, you refuse again. Don´t you think it´d be the perfect ending for the three of us_ and _for your parents?"

Now it was Lorelai who snorted. "Yeah, of course. Happy family, forgetting the absence of you as a father _and_ a friend and be together once and for all …You wish."

Christopher's anger rose and he took Lorelai by her shoulders.

"Lor, don´t you understand? I love you. I love Rory. I want to spend the rest of my life with the Gilmore Girls. I want to settle down with you, I have a job and I´m finally grown up. Sounds funny considering I´m talking to a woman with a behaviour of an 14-years old. Don´t you want that too? For Rory?"

Lorelai broke Chris´ grip and walked over to the window. "No."

Chris breathed heavy but slow. "No?"

"No. I don´t want that. You and me with Rory. The happy family." Lorelai turned to look him in the eyes.

Chris calmed down a bit and returned Lorelai´s gaze confused. "Why? I don´t get it. I´m here for you…for good. What else can I do? I thought the night at your parents house meant something for you."

Lorelai took his hand in hers. "Chris I´m so sorry. I know you want to be there for Rory and that´s really great. She´s happy. And when she´s happy than I´m happy. But I don´t want to marry you…" She took another deep breath. "…I don´t love you." _But someone else…_

Chris took his hand out of Lorelai´s and returned to the couch. With his head in his hands he sighed. "But I do."

Lorelai sat down next to him and put a hand on hi shoulder. "Again, I´m so sorry but I can´t change my feelings. The thing on the balcony shouldn't have happened, you know that."

Chris lifted his head. "Maybe you´re just insecure. I know you love me."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I don´t. Maybe I did for some time but not anymore."

"There´s someone else, huh?" Chris smiled a little seeing the glow in her eyes.

Lorelai smiled shy and lowered her head. "Yeah, there is someone."

"I can´t say that I´m happy about your decision and I´m sure you´ll regret it very soon, but I have to accept your answer…For now."

"Thanks. Rory´d be happy though if you come by from time to time and I would be glad too. You´re a friend, that won´t change." Lorelai patted his arm. "Okay?"

Chris stood up and walked towards the door. "Okay. I think I better go now, slumber party time´s over. I´ll go find Rory and say good-bye." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, squeezed her shoulder and left with his baggage.

"Bye Chris." Lorelai closed the door and sighed. As she heard Chris´ car drove off, she felt a big alleviation.

_--------------------------_

Lorelai grabbed the phone and called Sookie to tell her that she wasn´t feeling so well. Using the lame excuse of a sickness, Lorelai dialled a very-known number.

"Luke´s." Luke responded grumpy as usual.

Lorelai smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hi. It´s Lorelai."

Luke cleared his throat and smiled. "Hey. What´s up?"

"Uhm, could you come over for some minutes?"

"Sure, shall I bring Bert with me to the Inn?" Luke asked, thinking that there has to be something repaired.

"No. I´m at home and you don´t need Bert, although I really want to talk with him about the injustice of keeping small, pretty bolts in the depth of a dark tool-box and…"

"Lorelai." Luke grunted.

Lorelai giggled. "Sorry. So you can come over?"

"Don´t you have to work? I mean we saw each other an hour ago and you already miss me?" Luke flirted macho-like.

"Of course Antonio. Okay, I give you 10 minutes and bring coffee…and donuts."

Luke chuckled. "I knew that you just miss my food and coffee and not me. What a fool I am. See you in 10 minutes."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up and went to the bathroom, humming.

_--------------------------_

Lorelai put the last piece of donut into her mouth 30 minutes later and snuggled close to Luke´s chest on the couch.

"So, is there a specific reason why I have to lay down my work or were you just hungry?" Luke asked while he caressed her arm.

"I just wanted to get my daily coffee and Luke dose." Lorelai responded innocent.

"But you already got your ´daily Luke-dose, so why the call?"

"You forgot the coffee-dose. And I was too lazy to come to you. So…" Lorelai giggled.

"But you should be at work and not at home. You really need to find good arguments now." Luke kissed her head.

"Well...I missed you." Lorelai said and turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

Luke blinked. "I missed you too."

They both met for a sweet and long kiss.

"I love your lips." Lorelai whispered against his mouth.

"I love _you_." Both stopped kissing, realizing what Luke just had said.

"I…uhm…" Luke stuttered.

But Lorelai smiled. "I love you too."

Luke, relieved that she felt the same way, kissed her once more.

"I have to _(kiss)_ tell you _(kiss) _something, Luke."

"You already told me that you love this handsome guy of mine." Luke chuckled and didn't stop kissing Lorelai.

"No. It´s serious."

Luke stopped immediately. "Is something wrong? With Rory?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke´s care. "No. Don´t worry. It´s not _that_ serious…So, as you know Chris was here for a few days…" Luke just nodded his head. He was never to fond of Chris. "And today he asked me to marry him."

"What?" Luke almost jumped of the couch and Lorelai had to hold on to the back.

"I said him that I don´t want to be with him, that I don´t love him but that there´s someone else." Lorelai bit her lower lip.

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "And he was okay with it?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes. He accepts my decision and he left."

"Very obliging of him." Luke snorted.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, I already told you that I love_ you_ and you have to trust me. I told you about his proposal because I wanted to be honest. Okay?"

Luke sighed but smiled. "Okay. But I still don´t like him especially around you."

"But he´s my friend and Rory´s dad. He´ll always be around. But you´re the one I want to be with every second of the day. Particularly at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Lorelai laughed and Luke rolled his eyes.

"All right. Food and coffee supplier 24/7. I got it." Luke kissed her again and they spent the rest of the day cuddling at the couch.

_--------------------------_

Six weeks later Lorelai sat on the floor of Luke´s bathroom, her head over the toilet bowl.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked holding her hair up.

"Apparently not." Lorelai hissed and threw up another time.

"Sorry. Maybe you should go to a doctor. It´s going on about two days now." Luke said concerned.

Lorelai wiped her mouth and drank some water. "No. I told you the salmon smelled bad. Just food-poisoning, nothing else. I go back to bed."

Luke followed her to his bed and laid down.

"C´mon here." He said with a husky voice.

Lorelai laid her head on his chest.

"And you´re sure it´s just a food-poisoning? I ate that salmon too and nothing happened."

Lorelai sighed. "What else shall it be? Let´s just wait a few days and then we´ll see. Okay?"

"Okay." Luke wasn´t too persuaded by her answer but was sure he couldn´t force her to see a doctor.

After some minutes in silence Lorelai sniffed.  
"What´s wrong Lorelai?" Luke caressed her hair and kiss her head.

"What if I´m pregnant?" Lorelai sobbed.

Luke was numb. "Uhm…could that be…uhm…possible?"

Lorelai sobbed harder. "Yeah, it is damn possible. I´m already four days late."

"I…uhm…and just in case you _are_ pregnant…would it be that bad?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. She had to smile. "If it is yours, no." Her smile cracked. "But if it is Christopher's then yes."

Luke´s face froze. He remembered the night when Lorelai told him about her tête-à-tête with Chris and he frowned.

Neither of them was able to say something, they had to digest this possibility first.

When Luke was about to say something, Lorelai ran off to the bathroom again and he could hear he vomiting again.

_What if? What if it's true?_ Lukeclosed his eyes fearing that the worst could happen.

_--------------------------_

**I stopped with a little cliffhanger,but just a little one ;). I hope you liked that chapter.If you did or didn´t, tell me! I love reviews (who doesn´t!)Thanks!**


	4. For better or worse

**_Hello my dear readers._**

_First of all I want to say **´Thanks a lot! **for all your kind offers _

_**ggpassion, Miss.Sophisticated, GirlWhoWantsToStabChris (nice nick btw XD), Alyssa1120, nelope, flirtswithdisaster, LukeAndLorelai4EverNAlways** **and CantGetEnoughOfLuke**- you´re all very nice!But I had to let it to chance and so Katie became my beta. But I really appreciated your mails and I was touched by your nice reviews and offers :)._

_**B:** I know the time didn´t fit well, I changed it a little and let´s all imagine it would fit that there is the chance of Chris´ contribution to that thingy._

_**LLfreak:** It was a little rushed and I admit it ;). I´m still a "freshman" on this whole fanfiction topic and I hope I´ll improve my work with all your help._

_**gilmorefan**: Yes as you said it I discovered my mistake. I´ll try to change that but this following chapter is (again) more concentrated on Luke and Lorelai._

_**A/N**: I know it is all a little AU and OOC but that´s how I want them (Luke and Lorelai) to be. Regarding to the seventh season it simply has to be._

_So again thanks for your mails and the long waiting, but here it is my longest chapter ´til now (over 2600 words..sounds a lot to me XD). **Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: For better or worse **

In the following three days Lorelai´s condition didn´t really change. One of every three meals ended up in the toilet and Lorelai felt sick all day long. She even refused her fast-food and drank only two cups of coffee per day. Luke and Lorelai had decided not to tell Rory the details of Lorelai´s "illness". The moment of truth would be there soon enough and then they could talk. But for now it seemed to be right to keep it as a secret.

It was evening when she and Luke sat on the couch in the Crap Shackwith an open fire in the backgroundas the rain crackled against the windows. Luke held Lorelai in his arms while they comfortably watched _Casablanca_ . They usually spent most of their evenings that way, because they simply enjoyed being around each other, just the two of them. Some might say that this was boring but for Lorelai and Luke it was kind of heaven to cuddle after a hard workday. As Lorelai would say: "We´re still head over heels in love, we just can´t get enough of each other." To which Luke would just crack a smile…

"Lorelai?" Lorelai shivered as Luke´s breath touched her ear and cheek.

"Psst. Remember the rules." Lorelai tried to focus on the TV again.

Luke cleared his throat and sat up a little. "But it´s important."

Lorelai paused the movie and turned in Luke´s lap so that she could face him directly. "What´s the matter?"

"You have to go to a doctor." Luke was really concerned but also a little uneasy.

Lorelai dropped her head and watched her knees intensively. "I know."

"But…?" Luke took her hand in his.

"But…I´m scared." Now Lorelai looked up into Luke´s eyes which showed some fear too.

"Because of what's to come?"

"Yes. I mean this can´t be just a food poisoning, apparently. My period is still overdue and together with the sickness and fatigue I can add one up to the other."

Luke kissed Lorelai´s hand and smiled reassuringly. "No chance to infamize it, but damn sure hope that it´ll be great…for us."

Lorelai blinked a little surprised and sniffed affected by his words. "Sorry I don´t want to be a sniveler." Luke chuckled. "The hormones are to blame."

Again a chuckle from Luke. "You think?"

Lorelai wiped off a tear that ran down her cheek and put Luke´s hand on the aforesaid one. "You know that I don´t keep you around only because of coffee, food and great night-activity but because I love you?"

Luke rolled his eyes in response. "Really? So I can feel honoured, can´t I?"

Lorelai hugged Luke for several moments and sighed contentedly. She turned around so that Luke´s arms could embrace her waist.

Luke placed his hands on Lorelai´s belly and whispered in her ear. "I have to admit that I´m kinda scared and all but I know I´ll be the happiest person in the world if you're carrying our baby."

Lorelai squeezed his hand and smiled but his words caused discomfort inside of her.

_But what if it isn´t his baby? Will he leave me? Do I have to raise a child on my own again?_ Those thoughts were running through her head but she was to afraid to express them loud. Somehow she felt that it was Luke´s child, if at all a child is growing, but she couldn´t deny the nagging feeling inside because of the _But what if?_. She shut her eyes and leaned against Luke enjoying the feeling of home and safety, leaving all the bad thoughts behind for some more hours.

* * *

­­­The next day, around lunch, Luke was serving costumers in the diner, as usual. Kirk sat at a table near the window and studied donnishly the menu. 

"What can I get you?" Luke asked already annoyed that Kirk looked at the menu at all.

Kirk didn´t respond in the first place, only a muted "Hmmmmm" was audible.

Luke´s head and hands dropped and he sighed frustrated. "Kirk? Why are you looking at the menu?"

"I´ve to see if there is something new in it." Kirk said deadpanned.

Luke´s patience is almost exhausted. "No _Kirk_. It contains the same stuff as it did when I wrote them."

Kirk looked up. "Really? I mean you certainly changed your hair and your girlfriends soem time. So why shouldn´t you change your menu?"

"Because I didn´t...What can I get you, now that you analized my ´unchanged food-choice?".Luke grumped and rolled his eyes excessively.

"A cocoa with cream." Kirk said, put the menu back and folded his hands on the table as if nothing had happened.

"It´s better not to ask why you needed a menu for that." Luke mumbled and went to the counter to make the cocoa, as Lorelai entered her second favourite building with a jingle.

"Hey." Luke looked up and a smile grew on his face.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

Today they had made a doctors appointment and both had a short night's sleep because of it. On the one hand they were looking forward to hear the doctor tell them that Lorelai´s pregnant but on the other hand they feared the certainty of their speculation and the impacts on their "young" relationship.

"Almost. I just need coffee first." Lorelai took a seat at the counter and dropped her purse next to her.

"I don´t think so." Luke didn´t attempt to move which caused Lorelai to pout.

"Why? You know coffee is my elixir of life. So hurry, hurry!" Still no reaction from Luke besides a small chuckle.

"No. And it amazes me that you don´t get the clue." Lorelai pretended to think a moment.

"No clue." She stood up and went behind the counter.  
"Lorelai! What the hell you think you´re doing?" Lorelai looked as innocent as possible. "Gettin´ me coffee." Luke took her shoulders and lead her back to her seat.

"I said no and I still mean no." Then he lowered his voice and neared her face. "Apparently, as you and me know, you´ re pregnant and I don´t want you to drink coffee when you´re carrying a little human."

"But maybe it isn´t yours. So you don´t have to care." Lorelai joked but her smile froze as she realized what had slipped her mouth seconds before. She could see how much she had hurt Luke as he let go of her shoulder and returned to his bills.

"Luke. I´m sorry. I´m such a bitch. I should think before I speak." Lorelai tried to grab his arm but he departed to serve a costumer.

"That you really should." He scoffed.

"Please, hear me." Lorelai tried once again but Luke didn´t stop and headed to his apartment.

"Caesar, take over for a few minutes!"

"Luke, wait!"

But he just climbed up the stairs and slammed his door. Lorelai ran after him and knocked on the door wildly.

"Can I come in?...Please? Luke?"

No reaction from Luke so Lorelai opened the door and entered slowly. Luke stood at the sink with a beer in his left hand.

"Luke?" He showed no reaction…again. "Please talk to me. I know I made a huge mistake but I didn´t mean it like that."

"Of course not. Because all you wanted was your coffee and for that you´d kill."

"Yes Luke. I wanted my coffee-"

Luke snorted and turned around. "Very caring of you."

Lorelai bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "I´m sorry…You know I love you and all I want is for this maybe-baby to be our baby."

Luke shook his head and raised his voice. "And what if it isn´t? You would kill it with coffee or what?"

"Luke! What do you think I´d do?" Lorelai was shocked.

"I donno. Tell me. Run to Christopher and marry him? Or raise it on your own?"

Lorelai was speechless and hurt. She couldn´t hide her tears anymore. " You really think so? And I thought you loved me."

Luke stared sadly at his shoes and almost whispered. "I do, Lorelai. I honestly do. But I´m not sure if you ´re really in it. With me."

Lorelai sobbed hard and approached Luke. She was just a few centimeters away from his face and her voice cracked. "I am with you. I love you, Luke and I won´t run away. Just please don´t leave me when it isn´t our baby. I couldn´t take it."

Luke swallowed and observed Lorelai´s wet face. He stroked her face and Lorelai snivelled again. Luke couldn´t stand to see her crying any more and he hugged her tightly.

In his arms Lorelai started to cry again and she clung to him.

"I´ll never leave you, because I love you. I´m sorry I put up a fuss."

Lorelai kissed him tenderly. "No I´m sorry. You had a right to be mad. I won´t go back to Chris. No matter whose child I´m carrying. Okay?"

Luke smiled and kissed her again. "Okay." They stayed that way, kissing and hugging, for several minutes.

"Oh shoot! What time is it?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Uh, one thirty." Luke said dumbfounded.

"We have to be at the doctor´s in 20 minutes." Lorelai said as she started to run down the stairs with Luke in tow line.

The both rushed through the diner and left it within seconds.

"What about my cocoa...?" Kirk whined, following them through the door...

* * *

Lorelai and Luke reached the doctor´s practice in 25 minutes and apologized to the nurse several times for their lateness. The nurse told them to take a seat because the doctor had still other patients in his room. 

"There we are." Luke whispered to Lorelai as they sat down in the corner of the crowded room.

"There we are." Repeated Lorelai whose nervousness was clearly visible. "I feel like I´m 16 again. Only that I´m closer to "Meet-my-friends-from-the-Golden-Girls" and that you are here."

Luke took Lorelai´s hand in his and nodded knowingly. "That´s right. You have already been through this. But me? Hell no, it´s kinda creepy sitting in a room with ten pregnant women." Luke watched the other patients with a big "Help!" projected on his forehead and Lorelai had to laugh at the sight of a helpless-ranting Luke. She loved when he was shy and insecure because that made him cute. _How Luke hates being called ´cute _Lorelai thought and she forgot her nervousness for several moments.

"Don´t worry. They don´t bite, ya know?" On that Luke had to roll his eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, I thought you aren´t a big fan of PDA…not that I mind." Lorelai kissed him back as Luke blushed a little. "And if you´re very brave you´ll get a sweet afterwards, particularly tonight in b-"

"Lorelai, stop it!" Luke face turned a deep shade of red and he looked down on his shoes.

Lorelai giggled and kisses his hand. "Sorry, but you are so cute."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I am NOT cute." Again a chuckle from Lorelai.

"I know."

"Ms. Gilmore?" The nurse called her name and both of them looked up and then faced each other.

"Time to unearth the truth." Lorelai stood up not letting go of Luke´s hand which made him wonder. "Should I come with you?"

Lorelai didn´t turn around just continued walking down the hall. "Of course." She stopped abruptly and faced him. "I mean if you want to."

Luke smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "You got it." And so they walked in the doctor´s room together, the tension sensible.

* * *

­­­"Hello Ms. Gilmore and ..." The doctor, a thin woman in her forties, stood up to shake hands first with Lorelai and then with Luke. 

"Danes, Luke Danes. " Luke said fast and gave her a friendly smile.

The doctor returned his smile, clearly enjoying the "hunk" that Luke was, which didn´t go unnoticed by Lorelai. "Well, Mr. Danes my name is Shepherd, Cynthia Shepherd."

"It´s nice meetin you." He noticed that she looked at him a little bit longer than she would out of just politeness.

Doctor Shepherd nodded and showed her toothpaste smile. "Same here Mr. Danes."

_God how often do you want to repeat his name? And stop looking at him that way_. Lorelai was now a little jealous, but proud to have such a handsome boyfriend, as well.

"So Ms Gilmore. Why are you here?" That brought Lorelai back to reality.

"I…uh…I think I´m pregnant." _Wow Gilmore, that was very good_ _transcribed_ thought Lorelai.

The smile of the doctor faded a little as she looked again to Luke. "Ok and why do you think so?"

Lorelai cleared her throat and was all smiles as she turned to Luke. "I feel sick everyday especially in the morning and in the evening, I´m tired every day…I mean more than usual ...and my period is overdue."

The doctor nodded and wrote it down in Lorelai´s file. "When was your last period and how long are you overdue?"

Lorelai thought a second. "My last time was five weeks ago and so I´m overdue seven days."

"Ok." Ms Shepherd simply said. "We need an urine sample and after that we´ll see if we can confirm a pregnancy with an ultrasound."

Lorelai had thought that this would happen so she stood up and did what she was told.

After 10 minutes the pregnancy test was done and the doctor returned to a nervous Luke and Lorelai.

"So Ms Gilmore. I think I can congratulate. You are pregnant."

Luke and Lorelai smiled happy at each other finally really knowing what they already suspected.

"Would you please take off your shirt that we can do the ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

Now Luke got very excited and nervous. _That´s more exciting than watching the ´World Series_ .

Some moments later Lorelai lay on a padded table nervously playing with her fingers until Luke took one hand in his to calm her and himself down.

"Let´s see what we can find." The doctor said and scrolled the instrument over her gel-y stomach.

It took some seconds until Dr Shepherd found a little black spot. "There it is. You can´t see that much. It is to early for that. That black spot is the amniotic sac with the embryo." Luke and Lorelai stared at the tiny spot in awe. They were already in love with that unborn child no matter how little you could recognize it as such. Lorelai had even watery eyes and gave Luke a warm squeeze. He couldn´t remove his eyes from the monitor and a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"Once more congratulations to you and to the father." She looked over to Luke who didn´t know what to say right away.

"Thanks." Lorelai chimed in. "We are very happy." The doctor nodded and it was visible that a _Damn!_ Exploded in her head.

Luke mouthed a ´thank you as the doctor printed their ultrasound picture.

"You should make an appointment at your gynecologist in four weeks. Then, I think you´ll see more."

* * *

Some minutes later Lorelai and Luke left the building hand in hand, both smiling like idiots. 

"Wow." Luke said as they sat in the truck motionless.

"Yeah wow." Lorelai nodded. "Amazing, isn´t it? I hope Rory won´t drop dead when she hears the news."

Luke just nodded and turned his head to Lorelai who returned his action. "She won´t. She´ll be as thrilled as we are right now and she´ll support you in every way she can."

Lorelai smiled in response. "You´re right."

Luke continued his little speech. "And I´ll always be there for you and this child too, for better or worse."

Lorelai hugged Luke and kissed him like there wouldn´t be daylight again.

"I love you." Another kiss. "And I know it´s yours…you know?"

Luke was affected, you could tell, and he gave her one last tender kiss. "You can´t imagine how much I wish that you´re right." And then he started the car, thinking of his son or daughter that might not be his. A deep sigh passed through his body as he tried to be happy without any doubt. But that just wasn´t possible, even if Lorelai told him she knew. Only god knew and he wasn´t always on Luke´s side…

* * *

That´s it for today. I hope you liked it and I appreciate every review no matter if it´s negative or positive (but I give a big YAY to the positive ones).

See you later my friends and **Carpe Diem!**


	5. Congratulations wait!

_**Sing alleluia! **_

**Yes, I did it! I finished chapter °5. **

**But people, don´t get to excited, because I´m not completely satisfied with it. It´s more a filler, ya know?**

**And don´t ask me why Luke is kinda OOC, because he just is. Period ;). (That´s the way he´s in the seventh season too…)**

**So I hope you enjoy it and please, please review at the end. Even two word sentences are enough. Seriously! Reviews keep me going. I need them. Okay now it´s getting pathetic.**

**But THANKS to the people who reviewed! You are very, very nice ).**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**P.S. Katie you are the best! I love you! (Okay not that way but still...;))

* * *

****Chapter 5: Congratulations...wait!**

The ride home was quiet. Both, Lorelai and Luke, were deep in their thoughts. While Lorelai stared out the window with a smile on her face, Luke, on the other hand, furrowed his brow and concentrated on the street.

_I´m gonna be a daddy. A daddy for a little human-being. I should be so grateful... I mean what can I ask more for than Lorelai´s love and a mini-her. _

He chuckled picturing a 40 inch whirlwind with dark hair and blue eyes.

_No, I am happy. I definitely am._

Luke turned his head and smiled at the now sleeping Lorelai. In his eyes she was most beautiful when she sleeps, when she wrinkles her nose and has a little smile in the corner of her mouth.

"I am happy." Luke said, confirming his inner statement. "And I already love you peewee."

Luke returned his look on the street and brushed negative thoughts aside.

* * *

"Lorelai wake up. We´re home." Luke gently stroked Lorelai´s cheek, not noticing that he called the Crap Shack their home. 

Lorelai stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Coffee," was her first murmured word.

"Not for you Miss Gilmore," Luke said and got out of the truck to open Lorelai´s door.

Lorelai showed him her best pout. "No coffee? Meanie!"

Luke chuckled and took her hand in his. "You know why, Lorelai."

Now she started whining. "But I need coffee. It´s like oxygen. I just need it or I´ll die."

"No you won´t. Believe me."

"How do you know, huh? So you'd challenge my death, for the health of our child? You know that the first one is bad for the second."

Luke rolled his eyes and kissed Lorelai gently. "I´ll die with you if it comes to that."

Lorelai was taken aback by his sweet words. She knew that he maybe meant it as a joke but it hit her emotional button nevertheless.

"I know it´s the third or forth time today, and it sounds cheesy, but I really love you, Luke Danes." Now Lorelai kissed him hard on the lips, swallowing the sobs of emotion that threatened to escape her mouth.

"So I heard," Luke said some moments later with a goofy grin on his face.

Lorelai cracked a smile as well. "Don´t get cocky mister or I´ll change my mind."

Lorelai hit his chest playfully and giggled. Luke acted shocked and put his hand over his heart. "You so hit me!"

"We should go inside. I want to tell Rory about little Gilmore-Danes."

Luke nodded and put his arm around Lorelai´s waist. "Let´s go."

* * *

­­­Lorelai opened the door and Rory came literally running. 

"Mom! Where have you been? You didn´t leave a note and you weren´t at the Inn or at Luke´s…by the way Hi Luke!"

"Hi Rory," Luke said. He was kind of uneasy standing between the two girls, knowing what they were about to tell Rory.

Lorelai hugged her daughter. "I´m sorry, but Luke and I have been at the hospital all today."

Rory´s head shot up. "What? What´s wrong?"

Lorelai smiled, showing Rory that everything was alright. "No nothing´s wrong. We have to tell you something. Wanna go to the kitchen?"

Rory just nodded and headed to the kitchen. Lorelai squeezed Luke´s hand assuring him and smiled encouragingly. "Ok moment of truth," and with a deep sigh they followed Rory.

* * *

Rory waggled on the chair, clearly showing her nervousness. "So what´s up? Why were you at the hospital?" she asked. 

Lorelai and Luke took seats at the table never letting go of their joined hands.

"As I already told you, we´ve been at the hospital."

"Thanks for the memo," Rory interrupted, earning an eye roll of Lorelai.

"I´m trying to make a point here. So, you know that I felt sick for quite some time."

Rory nodded slowly and Luke kept looking at Lorelai somehow avoiding Rory´s gaze.

"But it wasn´t food poisoning, but a… I mean…Luke and I…you´re getting a sibling!"

Rory´s jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. "Wow! I mean…wow!"

Lorelai wasn´t sure if her reaction was a happy or sad one so she asked, "What do you think?"

Rory looked to Luke than to her mother and repeated this move several times.

"I´m happy. I mean, I absolutely didn´t expect that, but I have to say that I´m happy."

Lorelai and Luke each let go of a breath they didn´t know they were holding.

Rory got up and hugged her mother tightly and whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, Mom." Than she moved on to Luke and hugged him as well, which took him by surprise and whispered again but quieter, "Congratulations, Luke. I know you´re gonna be a great dad. Just as you have been a great dad to me." Luke smiled and had to suppress some tears that threatened to break his grumpy 'shell'.

"How far along are you?" Rory asked her mother after she sat down in the chair again.

"It´s only the fifth week," Lorelai answered visibly beaming.

"I know this word is over-used today, but 'Wow!'" Rory repeated. "But wait a minute. Fifth week? That means…" She looked at Luke and than at Lorelai, whose face showed insecurity and a little hurt.

"I know what you mean. It is possible, it could be, but I just, I know that it's Luke." Lorelai said, searching Luke´s eyes but he kept looking at his hands not wanting to show the hurt.

"That I didn´t expect less. Did you tell Dad about your pregnancy?" Rory asked

Lorelai´s eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked a little. "Of course I haven't told him. You are the first to know. And I don´t want to tell him next because it's not his business."

Rory was a little angry now, forgetting the happiness she felt some minutes before. "What? He´s my dad, he deserves to know. Especially when he might be the father. Don´t you think?"

"No, Rory, I don´t think so. I´m sure Luke is the father and I don´t want Chris to get too involved in this. I am with Luke and Chris, well Chris has his own life, and I want you not to tell him about my pregnancy." Lorelai said, frustration setting in.

"I can´t believe that, Mom. He has a right to know! And if you can´t be sure about the father, you can't shut him out until a test proves that he's not the father." Rory stood up and went into her room banging the door shut.

Lorelai took her face in her hands and started crying. Luke, who had been quiet the whole time, put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. But actually he knew that Rory had a point and that she had a right to be mad, Chris was her biological father, after all.

"Luke I´m so sorry. I screwed up. I am a bad mother. I don´t deserve Rory or you," Lorelai sniffed letting the tears run down her cheek freely.

"No, Lorelai. You´re a great mother. And you didn´t screw up. I know the situation is complicated and you should talk to Rory again. She has a point, ya know?" Luke soothed her, being the strong one right now.

"Luke, I know you´re mad at me, I know it hurts you. I can´t talk to Chris now, I just can´t. I just wanted to be happy. With you, with Rory and with little no name," Lorelai sobbed. "And now look at me, all crying and snivelling. I´m so selfish not to care for Rory´s and your feelings. I´m sorry."

Luke hugged Lorelai tight to him and caressed her back. He waited some minutes until the bulk of Lorelai´s breakdown was over, and than he lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"Lorelai, I can´t honestly say that the uncertainty is great and that I want Chris to be the father, but we can´t change that anymore. Rory just needs some time to digest the fact that we don't know who the father is, and that she kinda has to choose on whose side she´ll be. I know she loves her dad, and I also think she wanted you to be married to him, like a real family for a long time, but she had accepted us together. And now this. It´s new to everyone and it won´t be easy all the time. Okay? Now talk to her." Luke ended his little speech and Lorelai kissed him hard on the lips. It was the third time that day that he plucked at her heartstrings.

"Luke, you´re awesome. I always knew that you're a softie inside," Lorelai chuckled. "Just don´t leave me. Never. Okay?"

Luke smiled and gave her one last tender kiss. "I´d be nuts if I did. Now go to Rory."

* * *

Lorelai went to Rory´s room and knocked at her door. "Rory, can I come in?" 

"Yeah," Luke heard Rory say and he gave Lorelai an assuring nod.

Lorelai opened the door slowly and entered the room.

"Hey, Hon. Could we talk?"

Rory sat up on her bed and nodded which cause Lorelai to sit beside her.

"I´m sorry. I know I have to talk to Chris, but it´s just so awkward, you know?"

"I know Mom. I´m sorry I made a scene." Rory had cried too and her red eyes looked apologetically at her mother´s.

"So we´re even." Lorelai joked and stroked her daughter´s hand. "The whole thing is crazy. I am so happy with Luke and I hope so much that the baby is his. Chris will think it is his baby too, and that will cause so much problems and this again will destroy the happy-feeling I´m sharing with Luke right now."

Rory nodded. "I understand Mom. I really do. But it is hard for me too, you know? I like Luke, I love him like a dad because he has been there for us constantly. I am happy that he is together with you and you may be expecting a little Danes. But I love Dad too, although he hasn't been around a lot. And if he is the father, I don´t know what I´ll do. I mean I know you are together with Luke and you will be but, Dad'll want to be a part of the new baby's life as well, maybe because he wasn´t in my life until now. And I can´t resent him for that. That´s why I think you should tell him."

Lorelai sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You´re right. But not now. There´s still a lot of time and he can´t do anything until the baby´s born. So please don´t tell him. When the time´s right, I will, but now I want to be happy and enjoy getting fat, Okay?" Lorelai smiled and Rory hugged her one last time.

"Okay. You should go back to Luke. He needs you, too. He is a softie," she said with a smile.

"Oh, that I know. Call me if you need anything," Lorelai said and left the room with a wink.

* * *

Luke sat in the living room, watching some baseball on TV. 

"Hey," Lorelai greeted him and snuggled close to him on the couch.

"Hey! Everything´s alright?" he asked, while he caressed her left arm.

Lorelai nodded and closed her eyes. "Yeah. We´re on friendly bases again."

"Are you going to fall asleep in my arms?" Luke asked amused, remarking as Lorelai dozed.

"Any problem with that?"

"Not at all, but we could use your bed for a little nap. That´s more comfortable."

"Have you any dirty thoughts in the back of your head, Lukey?"

Luke rolled his eyes and lifted Lorelai in his arms, which caused her to squeal a little.

"Come on let´s get some sleep." And he climbed the stairs with his girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

­­­Two hours later, Lorelai awakened in the dark bed room. She smiled as Luke´s arm tightened the grip around her waist. As she opened her eyes she saw Luke looking at her. 

"You´re already awake," Lorelai more asked than stated.

"Just for a few minutes. How did you sleep?" Luke asked with his deep, dozy voice.

Lorelai just smiled and placed a kiss on Luke´s bare chest. "Great. We should do that more often."

Luke chuckled, "I´m up for it."

Lorelai sighed, "What a day, huh?" Luke nodded and played with Lorelai´s fingers on his chest.

"Eventful."

They lay in the bed without speaking for some minutes.

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?"

"I Love you."

Lorelai smiled. "I love you too."

"I have a question," Luke continued.

"I knew you had ulterior motives," Lorelai joked but shut her mouth as she sensed his seriousness.

Luke cleared his throat and continued speaking. "If the baby isn´t mine," Luke swallowed hard, "will you go back to Chris?"

Lorelai lifted her head and looked Luke in the eyes, startled by his question. "No, Luke. No."

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll be a family then. You, Rory, Chris and the baby."

Lorelai shook her head eagerly. "No way I´m getting back together with Chris. I couldn´t, not even for the baby. I would let Chris see him or her, but I would be with you. If you are fine with it."

Luke nodded and kissed Lorelai passionately.

"I´m totally fine with it." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled too, losing herself in his blue eyes.

"I think we have some time left, don´t you think?" Luke asked suggestively.

"Well I think we should make good use of that time." With that Lorelai kissed Luke.

* * *

**So that was my little chapter (sorry for the double update) and please review (it´s getting on your nerves I know XD ).**

**And have a nice weekend!**

**TBC**


	6. A family affair ?

**Hello everybody!**

**Here I am again, in all my writer´s beauty. No I am kidding ,but still, I am here.**

**I know it took years to update but I had a huge writer´s block and didn´t know where to go with that story. But I think that chapter is okay.**

**I´d like to thank my reviewers hollowgirl22, flirtswithdisaster, coffeebean2007 and borncountry88! You are the best!**

**I was a little disappointed that it had been so little reviews but almost 2000 hits, but I hope some of you will review this time, even if it is just a "good" or "bad". I love it no matter what and it makes me happy!**

**A big hug to my beta Katie, you rock!**

- - - - - - - -

**A little summary of that story, because I know how bad it is to read an update after weeks:**

_**Lorelai had slept with Chris on her parents´ balcony (Episode 1.14 I believe). But afterwards she ended up with Luke kissing and all and they became a couple. But Lorelai is pregnant now and both (Chris and Luke) could be the father…**_

**So I hope you enjoy the 6th chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A family affair ?**

"Sookie, I need coffee!" Lorelai whined, stepping from one feet to the other in the kitchen of the Independence Inn.

Sookie just smiled and tried to comfort her best friend. "You know you can´t drink coffee anymore. It´s Luke´s order and I won´t break it."

"So you listen to Luke instead of your very best friend? What a shame." Lorelai pouted and took the orange juice out of the fridge. "Then it has to be orange juice I guess."

"Good girl." said Sookie and returned to stirring her sauce. "So how do you feel besides your caffeine loss?"

Lorelai took a sip from her glass and touched her visible, four-month belly. "Actually I´m feeling great. A little queasy in the morning but that´s it. I just hate the fact that I´m getting fat again." Lorelai said smiling and then grumbling.

"Oh honey, you will look beautiful, I know it. And think of that little human-being that will come out of it and then the gained weight will be forgotten… And how´s Luke doing?" Sookie asked with a small smile on her mouth.

Lorelai looked out of the window and smiled while caressing her stomach. "He is so cute. You should see him at home. All worried and he always talks to her or him in bed. I didn´t know Luke could be that sweet."

Sookie hugged Lorelai and sniffed a little. "I am so happy for you two. You deserve it."

"Thanks Sook, it´s really like a fairy tale. I hoped it will stay that way." Lorelai said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean? You talking about Chris?"

"No, well yes. I still haven´t told him but I think I should sometime soon because, duh you can´t oversee my pregnancy anymore."

"Well that´s true. So what does Luke have to say about that?" Sookie asked a little concerned.

Lorelai sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He says I have to tell him someday but I know it hurts him, it hurts him very much and it breaks my heart. But I think I will tell Chris this week. The sooner the better but it´ll be difficult."

Sookie just nodded and Michel entered the kitchen. "Lorelai, the bride for the wedding tomorrow arrived and she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Michel, I will take care of it." Lorelai said and she left the kitchen.

* * *

"No Kirk, we don´t need a babysitter," Luke said, frustrated, after having the same discussion with Kirk for over an hour.

"But why not? You have to work, Lorelai has to work and the baby needs a role model to concentrate on and that would be my part," Kirk protested.

Luke rolled his eyes and returned to serve the other costumers. "Kirk, shut up," he said one last time as Lorelai entered the diner.

"Thank god, someone sane," Luke said as he kissed Lorelai.

"Don't be so sure about it, Mister," Lorelai giggled as she sat down at the counter.

Luke came to her and put a Danish in front of her.

"Oh my, Luke. You give me cake? You know how unhealthy that is?" she mocked him but took a bite anyways.

"Well I guess we can burn that calories tonight," he said with a low voice and winked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lucas Danes?" Lorelai exclaimed exaggeratedly.

Luke let out a small chuckle. "Just in a good mood today," he responded.

"Why? Did I miss something?"

"Because we´ll find out the sex of the baby tomorrow", he said with a smile.

_He´s is soooo cute_ Lorelai thought before she kissed him over the counter.

"You are a great daddy."

"I try my best." Lorelai smiled back at him. "So how was your day?"

"Well it was a little stressful today because we got that wedding coming up tomorrow and we had to fix the last details with the bride and the groom. They are a great couple. He was so excited to get married, he was almost hopping up and down. That´s why I love weddings," Lorelai told Luke and played dreamily with her cup. Luke smiled at Lorelai and at his plans he had already made. _Soon, soon_ he told himself and squeezed gently Lorelai´s hand.

"I know you do," he said sweetly.

"So what do you want it to be?" Lorelai asked, changing the topics in her usual behaviour.

"What do you mean?"

"Boy or girl?" Lorelai said in a 'duh'-tone.

"Ah. Well I want a healthy one that´s all that matters." He said and kissed her hand.

"That's such a cliché, Luke, but a very sweet one at that," Lorelai said and smiled. "But I know you made a mental choice on the sex."

"Ok, yeah I did—"

"And?" Lorelai asked after he trailed off.

"A boy. I´d really like to have a son,"

"And I would dress him in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. That´d be so cute. Luke´s mini-me," Lorelai laughed.

"We won´t have a _cute_ boy." Luke said with a little eye roll.

"We´ll see, honey. But a girl wouldn´t be bad as well."

"No, as long as she doesn´t have your habits, then she´ll be great," Luke mocked and kissed Lorelai again, who hit his chest playfully.

* * *

"Luke I´m starving!" Lorelai shouted from the living room into the kitchen.

"You're screaming louder won't make the chicken cook any faster, so stop yammering," Luke responded, used to Lorelai´s habits.

"It was worth a try," she said and returned to the TV.

Five minutes later Luke came into the living room carrying two plates .

"Oh, it smells delicious. I love my Cooking Luke." Lorelai said and took the plate from Luke.

Luke chuckled. "Well good to know that you love the 'cooking' one at least."

Lorelai kissed him. "No I love every Luke."

"You better." Luke smiled and caressed Lorelai´s stomach. "Everything´s fine there?"

"It´s a little dark in here but warm and comfy," Lorelai said, mimicking a baby voice.

"Good, baby."

* * *

After the supper Lorelai snuggled close to Luke who had his hand on Lorelai´s stomach.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively to which he responded with an absent "Hm."

"I think I'm going to tell Chris about my pregnancy this week." That got Luke´s attention.

"Oh – uhm –good," Luke said uneasily.

"You think? I mean it´s pretty early."

"No. No I think you should tell him," he assured her, nodding, but Lorelai could tell that Luke felt hurt and a little frightened.

"It won´t change a thing," she reassured him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I hope so," he said and stared at the TV without paying attention to the actual program, his mind lost in thought.

"I do, too," Lorelai said and the conversation was ended.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai stood behind her desk at the Independence Inn, sorting through mail, when the phone rang.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey Lor, it´s me."

Lorelai´s eyes widened a little as her breath hitched, surprised to hear Chris´ voice.

"Um, hey, Chris. How are you?" _Akward._

"I´m okay. And you?" He seemed a little uneasy as well, but was his usually chipper self.

"Never been better," Lorelai said, trying to be funny and easygoing.

"Great." Pause. "Well there is a reason why I´m calling you," Chris started. "I want to have dinner with you."

"Oh," was all Lorelai could say. _Great timing, Mister,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Yeah. I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Okay. When do you want to come over?" Lorelai asked, still uneasy.

"Actually I wanted to see you in an hour," he said, surprising Lorelai.

She literally grasped for air. "Wow that´s soon. We've a wedding party here. A lot of stress and it's really hectic."

"I guess they can party without you for an hour, can´t they?" Chris tried.

"Well I guess." Again a pause. "So I´ll see you in an hour?" She more stated than asked.

"I´ll be there. See you then." Chris said and hung up.

Lorelai took a deep breath and touched her belly. "Showtime baby."

* * *

Chris arrived an hour later. _On schedule. So it is very important_ Lorelai thought and reached the desk to _welcome_ him.

"Hey Chris." Lorelai said a fake smile on her face to cover her insecurity.

"Hey Lor, you look gr—" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes went to her stomach. "You're pregnant."

Lorelai took his arm and led him to the dining room. "Yes I am," she said several moment later, when they sat down.

"Wow I didn´t know you wanted another kid. And so fast," Chris said with sarcasm in his voice.

"It wasn´t planned but I´m happy," she answered, not paying attention to his tone.

"But you are together with Luke for how long now? Four months? That seems pretty fast for me."

"Well done, calculator." Chris snorted. "It´s been four months."

"And you're how pregnant?" he asked, clearly getting to a certain point.

"Four months," she stated and looked down uncomfortably.

"Hm."

"So you know what that means?" Lorelai asked and wondered why she was being so blunt about this.

Chris furrowed his brow and realization hit him. "Do you mean it is my baby?"

"No. I mean maybe," Lorelai said with a sigh and placed her hands on her belly, which had become a habit of hers.

"It was great of you to tell me right away that I´m becoming a father again," Chris said, anger filling his voice.

"I didn´t tell you because I´m not sure. It could be Luke´s," Lorelai whispered, tears in her eyes. _Damn hormones,_ she thought..

"Does he know that he might not be the father?"

"Of course he does,." Lorelai snapped.

Chris snorted again and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I bet he is happy and caring. You probably think he can be a great dad, but I—You don´t even tell me."

"He´s my boyfriend. I love him," Lorelai said, surprised at her honesty.

"I love you, too and that doesn't seem to matter to you. He won´t love you anymore if you find out it´s my baby."

Lorelai cried, "No he loves me, no matter what."

"You´ll see," Chris threatened.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked sniffing.

"I´m leaving. You don´t want me in your life. I can tell."

"No, Chris."

"Yes Lorelai. Actually I came here to tell you that my dad died and that he left money for me and my family, which I assumed was just you and Rory. But I guess I was wrong," Chris said, hurt. "But I tell you, if this is my kid, I will fight for it and I won´t leave it with you and that diner guy." With that he left the room and Lorelai collapsed on the chair, crying and sobbing.

* * *

Luke reached the front desk of the Inn in a hurry, looking for Lorelai. But Michel was the only one there.

"Hey Michel. Where is Lorelai?"

He didn't look up from his 'paper work'. "I don´t know. Ask Sookie."

Luke grumbled and went into the kitchen. "Hey Sookie. Have you seen Lorelai?"

Sookie looked up from her lamb and a sad expression was on her face. "Oh, Luke, she's in room seven. She had a fight with Christopher before. You better go check on her."

Luke´s face show his worry and anger at the same time. "Is she okay?"

"You better go to her," Sookie repeated and returned to her lamb, shaking her head.

Luke knocked at the door of room seven, but nobody answered, so he opened the door slowly and entered the room. Lorelai was laying on the bed with her back towards Luke. She sobbed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked tentatively and sat down on the bed, placing his hand on Lorelai´s back, and rubbed it softly.

"Oh, Luke. I´m sorry." Lorelai snivelled and turned around to take him into a deep hug.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he continued to rub her back.

"He was mad and so hurt. He said he´ll take the baby away. That you'll leave me—" Lorelai stammered and Luke had difficulties trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Chris? Why was he mad? What about the baby?"

Lorelai sniffed and wiped some tears away and pulled slightly away from Luke, to look straight at him, his arms still remained around her, though.

"I told him about the baby today." Luke just nodded, he didn't want to cut her off. "And he was mad that I didn't tell him before and he knows that he could be the father. And then he said you won´t love me any more if it´s his baby. And then—" She let out a deep sob, "He said he won´t give the baby to us if it´s his. He´ll fight for custody. And I´m scared that it´ll all be true." Lorelai cried harder and Luke pulled her in again, swallowing hard.

"Shh, Lorelai. Shh," he tried to comfort her, and also his own racing heart and mind. "It is normal that he´s mad and he said things he didn´t mean. I won´t stop loving you, you need to remember that. And it´s your child no matter what, so you can fight for him or her and I will be by your side," he whispered in her ear and slowly Lorelai stopped crying.

"His dad died." **(A/N: I know his dad died in Season 5 but I am cruel and fastened it a little)** She said after some minutes of silence wrapped in Luke's comforting arms. "He died and he wanted to share the inheritance with Rory and me. But he was so mad."

Luke nodded and cleared his throat. "I´m sorry. Just give him some time to cool off and to adjust and then you should talk to him again. Don´t worry everything´s going to be fine," he reassured her. _Maybe I should wait before I ask her_ he considered but pushed the thought immediately away. "So, you feeling better now?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled. "Yeah, much better, thanks to you." She kissed him sweetly, then pulled away and smiled at him again, before he pulled her into a deeper, passionate kiss. After a few moments, Luke started to speak again.

"So we wanna go now?"

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Boy or girl," he said simply and they both smiled.

"Yes!"

* * *

­­"So Ms. Gilmore, here we have that little baby. It´s length is around 5 inches. It has arms and legs and a head." The doctor smiled, pointing to each part on the screen. "So everything´s going good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Luke and Lorelai stared at the monitor smiling like idiots. "Yes, we're very excited to find out," Lorelai said and Luke squeezed her hand.

"Ok then let´s try to find out—Oh yes, there it is. It´s a—"

TBC

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and maybe I am able to update earlier (with my upcoming exams) if you want to. Just tell me. Even if you think this story sucks or/and should be ended. **

**Have a nice week!**


	7. Tick Tick Boom!

**Hello my dearest JJs!**

**I'm deeply ashamed that I left you hanging for months!I'm a bad, bad writer.Shame on me!**

**Okay now that I got that out of my system, I wanna present you the 7th chapter of Bittersweet. It's not really long, you could even say it's short, but I wanted to give you that at least.**

**I hope I will have some good inspirations in order to write and update more...**

**Big THANKS to _Audrey_ for betaing!**

**A/N: Leopold and Loeb, for those who read that as well and for those who may want to start now, will be updated soon.Really soon!**

**Now enjoy!

* * *

**

„LUKE!" Lorelai stormed into the diner, rushing over to the counter.

Luke appeared from the kitchen with a concerned look on his face. "What´s wrong? Everything okay with the baby?"

Lorelai waved it off and smiled. "Everything´s fine with our little peewy here." She stroked her now big six-month belly.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don´t do that. You scared me."

"Sorry, that wasn´t my intention. Well maybe it was." She smirked and Luke sighed again.

"So why did you scream like that?"

"I want coffee."

"Are you serious?" He scoffed and turned to serve his customers.

"Why wouldn´t I?"

"Because we have the same conversation every morning." He stated as he returned.

"Yes and every morning I try again till you cave." Lorelai said and a pout crossed her face.

"I won´t cave. Believe me there is no way I let you drink coffee while you´re carrying our child…or any child for that matter." He mumbled the last part but Lorelai could still hear it.

"What put you in that charming mood today?"

Luke sighed and dropped his head. She tried to catch his gaze but he kept his attention on his shoes.

"Luke?"

"I got a letter today." He lifted his head and swallowed hard.

"From who?"

He cleared his throat. "Christopher."

Lorelai´s chin dropped open and her eyes widened. "From Chris?!"

"Well no not primary. Christopher´s attorney to be precise."

Lorelai gasped again and the people in the diner turned their heads towards her.

"What? Why?" Lorelai was still at a loss of words. They hadn´t heard from Chris since she told him that she´s pregnant and he might me be the father. Right after the fight they decided to let him digest everything and then try to talk to him again. But every phone call was unanswered, every mail ignored. Lorelai got mad at Chris and his behavior and decided to leave him alone, forever. She didn´t want to have contact to him anymore or tell him about the baby. She was happy with Luke and there´s no way she´d let Chris destroy that. But apparently he had other plans.

Luke took her hand and led her around the counter to his apartment.

"Cesar, cover for me please." He called.

Lorelai was in trance. Her feet followed Luke but she felt as if her body was still sitting at the counter with an open mouth and numb limbs. She saw Luke in front of her leading her upstairs, she could feel his hand in her hand but it still felt so far away.

Luke opened the door and led her in. He guided her to the couch, seeing the lack of action on Lorelai´s side. He sat next to her and then grabbed a letter which was lying on front of him on the coffee table.

"Here´s the letter."

Lorelai took it and read it without saying a word. Her eyes only grew wider at some points before she tossed it back on the table.

"He can not be serious." Her words were filled with anger and hurt.

"I think he is." Luke stated but shut his mouth right after Lorelai shot him a glare.

"He´s fighting custody? The baby´s not even born and yet he pulls a stunt like that. Unbelievable! He wants to have custody over a child. A human being. He wasn´t even able to care for Rory or, hell, even have a constant phone relationship with her and now this? And why did he send YOU a letter? The baby´s in _my_ stomach and _I_ slept with him. I don´t get it." Lorelai put her head in her hands and Luke put an arm over her shoulder.

"I guess he wants to frighten me. Marking his territory or what not. He knows that I´m the 'enemy'. I assume there is a letter in your mailbox as well though." Luke said trying to sooth Lorelai and his own angry mind.

"Yea you´re right...Custody. He´s freaking crazy!" Lorelai stood up and took her cell out of trouser pocket. She dialed a number and waited for an answer while pacing through the room. Luke observed the whole scenario with a concerned look on his face.

"How dare you?" Lorelai screamed into the phone.

"Lor?" Chris asked, slightly confused and taken back.

"No, here speaks the fairy godmother. Please choose how you want to die!" Tears started to fill her eyes. "Urgh damn hormones!" Luke came to her side on order to calm her down.

Chris surprised voice turned into a cold one, "So I guess you guys got the letters."

"Uh no, what letters? I just called to yell at you for being such a jerk."

"You have no right to yell at me, Lor. I told you I´ll fight for custody. Don´t act like that. You know it´s my right."

Lorelai sniffed and took a deep breath. She felt a little dizzy and Luke pulled her on the couch again.

"It is not. I raised Rory on my own and you showed no interest in her for 16 years and now you want custody over my unborn child? Why? Just because Luke is in the picture and you have the manly urge to win?"

Chris scoffed. "Luke will be gone in a few weeks. I know that and you know that. You are not ready for commitment."

Lorelai gasped. "Luke won´t be gone. Ever. Unlike you he is responsible and mature. He won´t run. I love him." At her last words Luke smiled. He still wasn´t used to hearing that words coming out of her mouth, especially not when she shares her feelings with outsiders or Chris. But he came back to reality fast and put on a serious face again. He continued stroking her back and returned his attention back to the phone call.

"You told me you love me too. Remember the night on the balcony when we had sex for the first time? _I love you_ means nothing for you."

"Whoa. Suddenly you´re Mr.-Knows-it-all. Screw you! And I swear, with all that I have, you won´t see him!" Lorelai was about to scream again.

"Him? I already met Luke. But yeah, you may be right because he´ll be gone soon." Chris answered with an attitude.

"God, the baby, you idiot." Lorelai whispered and dropped her hand with the phone in it. She started to cry and Luke took the cell.

"Listen you. I won´t let you hurt Lorelai or the baby in any way. I…_we_ will make sure you won´t obtain custody. But that´s actually a whole other discussion since we don´t know if you´re the father at all. So butt out and if you call again, except for apologizing, or send another oh so terrifying attorney letter, I will make sure you won´t see any of the Gilmore girls again!" Luke threatened, his head red from anger.

"You can´t scare me diner owner. We´ll see who has the greater staying power." With that Chris hung up. Luke clenched his teeth and tossed the phone on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked tentatively.

Lorelai wiped her eyes and gave him a weird smile. "Yeah. I guess. I will be. Maybe."

Luke nodded and slung his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I hate my hormones." Lorelai said and chuckled a little. "Thanks for defending me." She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"You´re welcome. But I don´t think he´ll be gone for a long time."

Lorelai nodded and snuggled back into his shoulder. "I told him we´re having a boy." She ran a hand over her face in frustration.

"It´s okay." Luke soothed her and stroked her arm and hair. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"You should move in." Lorelai announced out of the blue, her voice stronger than before.

"What?" Luke asked incredulously.

"You should move into the Crap Shack with me and Rory." Lorelai repeated more specific.

"Where is this coming from? I mean if you offer that just because Chris send us that letter and you need to show him that we´re together, then I –"

"No." Lorelai said with a firm voice as she took hold of his hand. "It´s not about Chris. I´ve thought about it for some time now, even talked to Rory about it. She´s perfectly fine with it and I, well I´d be the happiest pregnant woman in Connecticut." She smiled at him, waiting for an answer.

Luke was still a little unsure. "You sure? I mean you two have lived alone for Rory´s whole life and if I would move in with you guys, I dunno, it´d change a lot."

Lorelai nodded but kept smiling. "I know all that. It will be a change, but a very, very nice one. We´re becoming a family, Luke. Don´t you think it´d be better to live together?"

"Definitely. I´d love to live with you...three." Luke said and directed his hand to her stomach. "But your house is not big enough for four people. We´d have to expand."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I know that too. I already called Tom and discussed some thing with him. If you say 'yes' to my move-in-proposal, I´ll give him a call and he´ll check with you."

Luke returned her smile and nodded.

"So it´s a 'yes'?"

"It´s a big, neon light 'yes'." Luke said and Lorelai chuckled.

"That means we can go furniture shopping."

"Oh goody." He rolled his eyes. "And I assume you had it planned for today, as in now?"

"You know me too well, Lukas." She giggled and stood up. Holding out a hand towards Luke she asked, "You´re coming?"

Luke mumbled but obliged. "But we just look. We have plenty of time until we´re able to actually put the furniture in."

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai droned and continued walking out of the apartment.

"And no clothes!" Luke stopped and Lorelai turned around with a pout on her face. "Your pout won´t help you this time." Her bottom lip stayed that way.

"Oh man. Okay some clothes."

"YAY!" Lorelai raised her fist into the air and gave him a peck on his lips.

* * *

**That was my tiny chapter. I hope you liked it nontheless and I appreciate every kind of review!**

**See you soon!**


	8. Dinner at the Gilmores

**Hello my dear readers.I am glad to see you again :)!  
**

**I haven't updated in over 6 months and I'm terribly sorry for that! I suck.  
But I'm not as talented as some other writers (like Mags and Oh-no-she-di'ent, you guys roooock!) and my creativity is lacking.**

**A huge THANKS to _Audrey_ for betaing and putting so much effort in my stories although it's summertime ;)**

**But well, here it is, Chapter 8! Enjoy and have fun!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to _Kathrin _(Copop) because she ALWAYS reviews and is happy when I update!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner at the Gilmores

"Come on, Burger boy. Don't slow down, we wanna unpack our new treasures." Lorelai opened the front door of the Crap Shack and walked into the living room with a little bounce in her step. Luke followed her a few paces behind, shopping bags in each hand.

"Of course she plays the 'I'm pregnant' card only when she's supposed to lift a finger." He mumbled snuffling.

"What did you say, hon?" Lorelai asked sweetly as she rubbed his flannel-clad shoulder.

"Nothing. Just glad to be your pack horse, that's all." Luke put the bags on the coffee table and put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath. "Good. Now you don't have money for food or bills anymore but your kid has toys and clothes from A to Z."

Rory came into the living room from her bedroom after hearing the arrival of her mom and Luke. She took one look at the multitude of packages in the house and whistled.

"Geez mom, what did you do? Buy out Babies r us? Luke, I thought you of all people wouldn't allow that." She joked.

Luke just shook his head in defeat.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Lorelai smiled and started rummaging through the bags. "He is going to be the coolest kid in Stars Hollow."

"Because he has onesies that say 'Freshly pressed' or 'As god created me he wanted to show off'?" Luke scoffed, causing Rory to giggle.

"No, because he's the son of the golden couple of Stars Hollow." Lorelai kissed him on the cheek and added sweetly, "And he was made with love." Luke cleared his throat and dropped his head a little.

"So you're really sure it's mine?"

Lorelai paused for a moment and turned her head towards him. "Luke." A sigh left her mouth and her eyes were dark with sadness. "Please don't start again."

Luke opened his mouth to say something but Lorelai put a finger on his lips. "I already told you that no matter what happens, you are the one I love and you will be a father to our child. What Chris did today is more than unbelievable and cruel but yet somehow like him. Maybe he's bluffing to drive a wedge between us; but we're not weak or anything, we'll fight him. It will be a long and ugly fight but I know we'll win. You know why? Because we love each other and our baby will have a strong and loving home here with us, okay? Please don't doubt your relationship to the baby or me. It hurts when you say that." Lorelai sniffed and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.

"And on that note, I'm going back to my room to study. I'm going over Lane's later to go through some new cd's I got for her since I'm not going to Friday Night Dinner because of the mass of study stuff I have to learn." Rory turned and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Luke slung his arms around Lorelai's waist and kissed her temple. "I don't doubt it. I'm just … I don't know… insecure …no, that's not the right word…afraid maybe. These last months have been the greatest of my life. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend and to have your trust with the baby. I wouldn't trade my life for anything. But remember, like you said, Chris has a lot of contacts and money and because of that he tends to get what he wants. You, the baby," He kissed the top of her hair as they swayed a little in the silence of the room, "I'm sorry I keep bringing it up. You're right as usual and I'm a jerk; sorry." he said. Lorelai looked up and kissed him softly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just as scared as you." They kissed again. "And just so you know, you're not just a jerk, you're a cute jerk." They both chuckled as they swayed in comfortable silence.

"Don't you think we should call your parents?" Luke asked out of the blue Lorelai furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why would we do that?"

Luke wiped the remains of her tears away and took her hand, guiding her to sofa. "I really think we should talk to them. They need to know about Christopher's master plan."

"But-"

"And they have good lawyers who can help if it comes to that."

Lorelai tried to get up but Luke kept her hand firmly in his, signalizing her to stay calm.

"Luke, are you nuts? You of all people…Why them? We can make it without them, we don't need their help."

Luke shook his head as he stroked her hand. "You know that I'm the last person who shouts 'Hurray' when it comes to your parents but I think that we have the best chances if we get one of their lawyers and have them on our side."

"But you know lawyers too and they're good."

"Yes they are good but what we need is 'great'. Lorelai, we have to play hardball if we want to beat Chris at his own game. You know, get some high-class lawyer who's been doing this for years and charges a lot of money."

Lorelai shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're seriously suggesting this. 'We don't need your parents' money' isn't that what you've always said?"

Luke sighed. "I know and I still stand by that, believe me, but the thing we have now with Christopher…it's too important. It's about the baby, an innocent little boy who doesn't belong to an irresponsible guy like him. He belongs to the Gilmore Girls."

"And Danes." Lorelai said sternly.

Luke smiled affectionately.

"Yes, and Danes. So, are you okay with this?"

Lorelai played with Luke's hand as she thought about it some more. "I don't know. I guess we don't have much of a choice. If we don't ask them for help they'll be mad and insulted, but then again, if we ask them for help, they'll be judgmental and snobbish; so, we might as well ask them."

Luke smiled and kissed her hand. "Great. Now unpack your overpriced goods and I'll make us some dinner. Lasagna okay?" He asked

"Yes." Rory shouted from her room.

Luke laughed. "Boy, that kid has freakishly good hearing."

"I heard that!" Rory shouted back.

Lorelai giggled, nodding vigorously and smiled. "Lasagna sounds great. And it was not overpriced. Our little prince deserves the best we can give him; parents, big sisters, clothes, the works."

Luke got up from the couch, went into the kitchen and started taking ingredients out of the fridge.

"It's still overpriced."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

Luke paused for a moment to return to the living room and looked into Lorelai's eyes.

"We okay?" He asked tentatively.

"We're good." Lorelai smiled as she rubbed her round belly. "Oh, our little prince is demanding our attention again. Come here, Luke."

Luke crossed the room and put his hands on her belly. He could feel little movements inside and a small foot kicking against his hand.

"It feels amazing, it's a miracle."

Lorelai put her hands on his and nodded. "It feels a little strange too. But a very nice strange. Kiss?"

Luke obeyed and kissed her softly on the mouth and then turned to her belly to give him the same attention. "You're quite a character, buddy."

"Yes he is and now back to your duty, Lasagna king."

Luke saluted, "As you wish, my queen."

Lorelai petted her stomach and whispered softly. "Your daddy is the best, he learns fast."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, you're not. Just ring the doorbell." Luke and Lorelai stood in front of the Gilmore mansion, their hands clasped together.

"But I'm feeling lightheaded, maybe the baby's coming." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Stop that. That's not funny, it's far too early and you know it. Let's just ring the bell." Luke stepped forward and rang the bell. "Take a deep breath; everything's going to be fine."

"But remember what happened when we told them about Little Lucas? It was weird and not something I want to do again." Lorelai shuddered at the memory of that evening 3 months ago.

_(flashback)_

Emily opened the door as a frightened Luke and nervous Lorelai stood before her.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily nodded at her and turned to Luke with a stiff attitude. "Luke."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke extended his hand which Emily didn't take but rather looked at with a slight look of disgust.

"Yes, I'm delighted to meet an almost complete stranger, who was introduced as Lorelai's boyfriend over the phone yesterday. Granted, I have partially met Luke before, but never in such a formal capacity." She said sweetly and Luke brought his hand down and shot a scared look towards Lorelai. "We'll have our drinks in the living room." Emily moved deeper in the house.

"I know, Mom." Lorelai said loudly and Emily stopped with a sigh.

"You do but your boyfriend doesn't. I just want to introduce him to the proper manner of a Friday night dinner." She explained remarkably slow as she continued towards the living room.

"I think he knows, Mom."

"Really? Well good then." Again, the sweet tone that was alarming.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Luke asked his face pale and his hands sweaty.

"No, but she has to cope. But I like you if that helps." Lorelai kissed him on the cheek as they entered the living room.

"Hey Dad." Richard looked up from his book, a surprised look on his face. "Hello Lorelai."

"Um Dad, this is my boyfriend, Luke Danes. You may have seen him once or twice. He was at Rory's birthday party and drove me to the hospital that night."

Luke extended his hand again but this time his action was returned. "It's nice to meet you sir." They shook hands and Richard smiled and nodded.

"You too, Luke. And please call me Richard. I was just surprised because I didn't know you would be coming."

"You mean mom didn't tell you?" Lorelai looked at her mother with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry Richard. I forget to tell you that Lorelai called yesterday and told me that she's bringing her boyfriend to dinner tonight."

"You love the sarcasm today, don't you?" Lorelai scoffed as she sat down.

"I don't see a problem, Lorelai, do you?"

"No, of course not." She said aloud and added with a whisper to Luke, "She's the problem."

"I beg your pardon, Lorelai?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll have a Coke." Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"A coke? Since when do you drink something that's non-alcoholic?"

"Since I read that alcohol is bad for your complexion and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Where did you read that?"

Lorelai put a finger on her chin as she thought about it playfully. "Cosmo, I think."

"Ah well. And you, Luke? I'd offer you a beer but I'm afraid we don't have it stored these days."

"I'll have the same as Lorelai." Luke answered clearing his throat.

"How predictable." Emily answered and rolled her eyes as she turned towards the cart.

Richard noted Emily's attitude and turned towards Luke. "So, Luke, I believe I heard something about you owning a diner?"

"Yes, I own the diner in Stars Hollow, it used to be my dad's hardware store before he died and I took it over." From behind Emily snorted.

"Then I heard right. Is it successful?" Richard asked his hands folded in his lap.

"It's the most popular place in town and the only place that makes heavenly coffee." Lorelai answered proudly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"And it's all covered? Insurances and all?"

"I believe it's all covered, yes."

"Insurance is very important and not to be taken lightly." Richard lectured with a serious face.

"I know. It's all good." Luke answered, getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Have you ever thought about franchising your diner?"

"Uhm…"

"Dad, please stop the cross-examination." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"It's not a cross-examination, Lorelai. I'm merely interested in your boyfriend's life."

"Business life you mean." She muttered under her breath

"Lorelai, don't act childish. It's just a small-talk or are you confused Luke?"

Luke sat up a little and cleared his throat again. "No. No, I'm fine."

Emily set their glasses of coke on the table and sat down next to Richard. "Cheers." She said with fake cheerfulness. Luke sipped his drink and made a face with made Lorelai chuckle.

"Is something wrong with your drink?" Emily asked.

"No. It's just tastes alcoholic, I guess."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you said you wanted Whiskey in your coke."

"Mom, he didn't say a thing about Whiskey."

"I could have sworn he did. Then I have to apologize. Well next time, if there is one, I'll have a beer waiting for you."

"Nice one, Mom." Lorelai countered with a shake of her head.

"Lorelai, I think you're imagining things today."

"Yeah, must be because I forget to take my medication today. I knew something was wrong." Lorelai said snapping her fingers in mock annoyance.

"Everything's a joke." Emily rolled her eyes. "So, Lorelai, you told me over the phone that you have to say something to us. Seeing as how we've met Luke again in a formal setting and were told he is your boyfriend and he is now sitting in front of us, I'm guessing it's not him."

Lorelai sat up. "Well it has something do with him. Kind of."

"Oh my god, you're not getting married, are you?" Emily shrieked and Richard's eyes were wide open.

"No, we're not getting married. That would be horrible." Lorelai said with mock horror.

"Lorelai." A sigh from the elder Gilmores. "If you're not getting married then what is it?"

"Well…..." Lorelai stopped and looked over to Luke who gave her an encouraging nod. "I'm pregnant."

"Seriously, Lorelai. I told you that it's not all about jokes."

"It's not a joke, Mom."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the room and Richard and Emily looked at each other, their mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious?" Richard asked with a low voice.

"Yes, of course I am. Why would I joke about something like this?"

After another silent moment Emily composed herself. "You're getting married."

Luke looked confused and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Mom, we're not getting married but we're having a baby. You should listen more carefully."

"Lorelai don't be saucy. I heard you and now I'm telling you that you are getting married."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be shocked. "So you're saying that we should get married?"

Emily shook her head and looked over to Richard who hadn't said a word since the bomb was dropped. "You must get married, Lorelai. You're pregnant and you cannot repeat what you did 17 years ago."

"But we don't want to get married."

Luke shot a glance to Lorelai that was filled with hurt and anger.

"Lorelai, you're pregnant. You're pregnant with you're diner man's child and you thought we would simply congratulate you and say, 'Well done, Lorelai'? You can't be that naïve."

Emily's words cut Lorelai to the quick and Luke thought it was his turn to add some thoughts to the discussion.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Richard. I know you're shocked and I know you don't approve of me but I can assure you that I will take care of this baby and not run away like Christopher did. I understand that you have your concerns but a marriage is not something we or anyone else should be forced into."

"Well, Luke, those are nice promises you've made but I heard similar words from Christopher some years ago and we all know how that turned out. You must get married, period."

Lorelai took a deep breath and took Luke's hand. "We aren't getting married, period. If you want to be involved in this baby's life then don't destroy what we established this past year by forcing us to get married. I love Luke, yes but we don't need a license to prove that. He will be there for me and the baby. He won't run, okay?"

For a change Richard was the one to answer. "Your right Lorelai. It's your decision and we won't interfere. We're glad that you came to us to tell us right away and Luke seems like a very fine man."

Emily snorted and turned to her drink as Lorelai and Luke stared at each other astonished.

"So you're okay with the pregnancy?"

"We can't change that, now can we? And if you promise to include us in your and the baby's life, then I don't see a problem. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty happy to be a grandfather again." Richard smiled genuinely. Even Emily was surprised at Richard's declaration but was unable to say anything against it.

"Now if we have discussed everything, I suggest we have our dinner." Richard stood up and a stunned Lorelai, Luke and Emily stayed behind. Slowly as they all got up to walk to the dining room, Emily walked past the two, mumbling "You better keep your promise. Both of you".

_(end flashback)_

"Yes, it was weird because they didn't scream at us or kick us out like I thought they would; but they've accepted it and now they're even excited about it." Luke said as he smiled at Lorelai.

"Well Dad is for sure, Mom is still playing it cool." Lorelai snorted.

"She is happy too, you know it."

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Optimistic."

A maid opened the door and took their coats.

"Hello, Susi." Lorelai greeted the maid.

"My name is Roberta." She answered quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, Roberta." Lorelai said quickly and then whispered to Luke. "I thought that was Susi."

"No, Susi was two weeks ago." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Well thanks for the info, swank."

Luke rolled his eyes and gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Crazy Lady."

"You'll get a chance to make it up to me later." She grinned saucily as she took his hand in hers.

"Looking forward to it."

"We're in the living room," Emily called from behind.

"Thanks for the memo, Mom. We were about to go upstairs and have dinner in the guest room." Lorelai called back and Luke sighed.

"I see the hormone clock is on 'witty' tonight, although it's a nice change compared to 'touchy' or 'angry'." Emily countered with a fake smile which earned her a chuckle from Luke and Richard.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mom. Hi, Dad!"

"Hello Lorelai. How are you today?" Richard asked as he smiled at her very round belly.

"Well apparently I'm witty today but other than that I'm feeling fine."

"That's always good news. And how is he?"

"Luke is fine as well." Lorelai smirked as she sat down on the couch.

"I meant the baby, Lorelai. You're really witty today."

"The baby is doing great so far." Luke answered instead as he shook Richard's hand warmly. "And how are you doing, Richard?"

"Besides some annoying insurance clients, everything's well. Thanks for asking."

"Good now that we're clear that everyone's fine, we can have our drinks. Lorelai, coke? Luke, beer?"

"Yes." Both of them answered as Luke joined Lorelai on the couch.

Five minutes later the four of them had their drinks and the talk steered towards Rory.

"Rory sends her apologies that she can't accompany us tonight," Lorelai said. "But she has finals coming up and is already stressing herself out with her personal time management planer."

"She shouldn't work so hard, she's smart. I bet she could pass without studying that much." Emily replied, proud glistening in her eyes.

"That's what we tell her all the time but since we have something important to talk to you about tonight, we decided that it was okay for her to stay home with her books."

Richard and Emily shared a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

Luke sat up a little as he spoke. "Yes…well, kind of. Uhm, we need your help actually."

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, quickly falling into his work manner.

"We need a lawyer." Luke continued as he changed gazes between Emily and Richard.

"Does it concern the diner or the house?"

"No." Luke stopped and urged Lorelai to continue.

"As it turns out, we have to fight for child custody."

"What?" Emily and Richard asked in unison. "Luke, do you have a child with another woman?" Emily shrieked but Luke shook his head.

"No, Mom. It's about the baby. We didn't tell you the whole story when we first told you about the baby." Lorelai said quickly and continued before either of them could answer. "Before I got together with Luke, I made a mistake. I slept with Christopher."

"You did what?" Again a shriek from Emily.

"Mom, please let me finish. Yes, I slept with Christopher; and it was a few days later I realized and acted on my feelings for Luke. My pregnancy was totally surprising and not planned at all, as you can probably imagine. Unfortunately for us, the time of the procreation does not say who the father is. I mean, I know that it's Luke's, I can just feel it. After I told Chris about the _possibility _that he could be the father, I made it clear that he won't have a say in the baby whatsoever. After that, we didn't hear from him for months but two days ago we received a letter from his attorney stating that he's fighting for sole custody."

"But that's absurd," Richard exclaimed. "He didn't care enough for Rory to call her even once a week but now he wants sole custody of an unborn child that might not even be his?"

"Yeah, we're pretty upset too and that's why we came here to ask for your help."

"Of course we will help you." Richard said, nodding vehemently. "Won't we, Emily?"

Emily sat in her chair in silence and played with the glass in her hand.

"You slept with two men at almost the same time?" She regained her speech again.

"It was not like that. Christopher was a mistake, a very big one. Luke and I came together because we had a fight about him. It was emotional and we fell for each other so fast. We are happy and no matter what the DNA test says, Luke and I will be the Mom and Dad to our little boy. I hope you support us, Mom. We _need_ you to support us." Lorelai said with a plea in her voice which was very unlike her and it astonished Luke and Emily that she was so willing to win this battle that she asked for help that much.

"Okay, Lorelai. We will support you. Christopher is not capable of handling a child; he isn't even able to hold onto a job for longer than a few weeks." Emily said with a roll of her eyes as she tried to hide the moisture that has filled her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. This means a lot to us." Lorelai smiled as she too fought back tears.

The men noticed the atmosphere and cleared their throats. "I think dinner is ready." Richard said as he stood up and took Emily's hand to lead her into the dinning room. Luke and Lorelai stayed a little behind and Luke kissed her softly on the lips.

"We will win this. We've got your parents to cover our backs and that's big." He whispered into her ear as she sniffed.

"I know and I'm happy. I guess I just didn't expect this."

"We'll be all fine, I promise." Luke kissed her one more time then took her hand and lead her to the dining room like Richard did with Emily.

"Boy, I'm hungry." Lorelai said and Luke chuckled.

"Well, I am eating for two now, remember?"

"Yes, and you remind me of that every chance you get."

Lorelai laughed softly. She knew that as long as she had Luke on her side, she know they could overcome anything.

* * *

**Phew.I hope you survived it well ;).If you did please leave a review, 'cause I love them :)**


End file.
